Killer
by Jaldara
Summary: The gang relax enjoying a game of pool Faith style
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-The characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant enemy.

Rating/Pairing-PG13- Faith/Buffy

Author's note-After season 7 the gang find a nice quiet town to relax and enjoy themselves.

Killer

Willow knocked on Faith's bedroom door "Faith its Willow can I come in?"

"Yeah it's open."

"You ok?"

"Sure Red, why wouldn't I be?"

"Faith I sense you." Willow touched the side of her head "In here. I've got it under control with all the other slayers. But for some reason I can't stop you from getting through, am I making sense or…"

"I get ya Red but don't worry I'm good."

"I just thought that maybe...Ya know now were friends you might wanna talk or something..."

Faith smiled "Friends?"

Willow sat on the edge of the bed "Yeah, friends." Willow smiled "See now already you're starting to muffle in my head."

Faith gave her a strange look "You're very odd, ya know that?"

Willow smirked "I get that a lot."

"So where's Kenny? She still out somewhere trying to prove she's better than me or B?"

"That's not fair Faith." Willow frowned.

"Open mouth, insert both feet. Sorry"

Willow smirked "So what ya watching?"

"Some lame ass movie I found downstairs. You want a beer?"

"Erm no, no thanks." Willow wrinkled her nose at the cold Budweiser thrust in her direction.

Faith popped the lid and gulped half the bottle, belching as she came up for air. "Escuzzy moi."

Willow giggled

"What?"

"Nothing, I just... Your funny is all."

"Glad to entertain." Faith raised the bottle to her lips "Cheers."

Willow kicked off her shoes and climbed further onto the bed "Mind if I watch with ya?"

"Hell no, I don't mind, ya never know between the two of us we could find something about this movie actually funny."

"Ya know Faith I think you might have been right about this movie, it really does suck."

"I vote we go do something more interesting." Faith winked.

"Like what?" Willow was cautious in her asking.

"How bout a few beers n shoot some pool?"

Willow exhaled in relief "Oh... erm… yeah sure, I gotta warn ya though I'm not very good."

"That's ok I'll teach ya."

………….

Buffy and Kennedy returned from their training regime to the empty house.

"Hello…anyone home? Guess they all gone out, check the kitchen see if they left us a note, I'm gonna change into something a little more dust free." Buffy ran up the stairs two at a time, Returning five minutes later in a new outfit. "Anything."

"No."

"Well they can't have gone far. You hungry?"

"Buffy."

"Don't worry she's ok. Not like someone's gonna mess with Willow now she got her groovy witchy thing going on."

"Yeah well Faith not here either."

"And your point is?"

"I don't like how she's been hanging around a lot lately."

"In case you didn't notice Kennedy, Faith lives here too."

"No, I mean she's been hanging round Willow a lot lately. It's been me and you out patrolling these last few weeks. Faith's been on this get drunk, slob around the house holiday." Kennedy's anger boiled inside.

"So?"

"So... You need to talk to her."

"Willow?"

"No. Faith."

Buffy just stared at her "Let me get this right; you want me to tell Faith to stop enjoying herself and she can no longer be friends with Willow?"

"Yeah."

Buffy laughed

"What's so funny?"

"You, you're jealous."

"NO I'm not…."

The front door burst open, Faith and Willow stumbled in giggling, telling each other very loudly to be quiet.

"What the fuck…" Kennedy ran to the front door "Willow you ok?"

Faith and Willow tried desperately to hold each other upright, and act sober.

"I'm fine...Schjust Faith n me we got bored (hic) n well..."

"You let her drink." Kennedy launched at Faith.

Faith knocked her aside "Whoa there, I never forced it down her neck."

Buffy intervened "Have fun did you?" As she caught the unsteady witch. "You need to take her to bed..." Buffy stared. "Now… Kennedy.

Kennedy guided Willow gently up the stairs, as Willow told her loudly what she wanted to do with her once hey got there.

Buffy and Faith stood watching them as they disappeared round the corner.

"Don't look at me like that B. I never forced the stuff down her."

"I didn't…"

"Yeah you were giving me the shame on you Faith look."

"I swear… I wasn't."

"Well don't. I'm off to bed."

"Faith."

"What B?"

"You wanna have a drink with me?"

Faith turned on the stairs "Got no Jack left."

"I got some more today; don't make me beg you Faith."

"Sure, I haven't had nearly enough yet anyway." Faith walked past her "But I'm pouring, can't stand the measly little measures you give me."

Pouring herself a large jack n coke Faith slumped into the chair. "Ill let you pour your own."

"Thanks."

"So what're we celebrating?"

Buffy finished pouring her drink "Nothing. Just thought you might want another. Willow's not exactly as pro as you at holding her booze."

"Yeah, she does ok, getting better lately though."

Buffy sniggered "You know Kenny's jealous?"

"She's always been jealous of me and you. Cos we're stronger and faster than she is."

"No… she thinks you're trying to steal Willow from her."

"What? Faith laughed "She thinks me n red got something going on"

"Yeah… well, you two have been kinda pally lately…"

"I'm teaching her how to play pool, you and K been out training so much we've been keeping each other company."

"Well just thought I should warn ya, she's after your head."

"Always has, nothing new there. She's got nothing to worry about, it's not Red I wanna get into." Faith winked at Buffy, making her blush.

"Well maybe we could all go out sometime. I could do with doing something other than training slayers, doing the shopping and paying bills."

"That a dig at me there B?"

"No… I wasn't implying anything. I'm sure if I asked you would help out. I just thought maybe you wouldn't mind if I tagged along, we haven't been out together for drinks since we were back in the bronze."

"Ah… memories. You, me, dancing. I'd like that. I'm sure Willow would too, she misses you."

The two slayers polished off the bottle before turning in for the night.

Faith stood at the bar ordering another round of drinks. When she saw Kennedy and Buffy through the window loitering outside.

"Hey Will, check this out." Faith pointed to where she should look.

"What're they doing?"

"Looks like they're deciding who should come in first." Faith walked up to the window rapping on it hard.

Buffy spun round quickly hearing the noise.

Faith stuck out her tongue then waved for them to come in. Then ordered them drinks from the bar.

"I put ya some beers in the corner there." Faith pointed to the seats with the cue she was holding.

Kennedy had already made herself comfortable in the corner where she could watch the whole of the bar area.

"Chill K. Everyone in here's cool alright."

"Yeah well I trust my own judgement thanks." Kennedy glared at Faith.

"Whatever." Faith continued her game against Willow. She could feel Kennedy's eyes watching every move she made.

"How bout we get a game of killer going?" Faith asked the gang.

"What's killer?" Buffy looked confused as Faith wandered off.

Willow began setting up the balls as she explained; "So killer… well we set the balls up, cost ya five dollars to play, you get three lives, and basically if you miss the pot then ya lose a life. When ya lives have gone you're out. The winner is the last one on the table, They get the booty. Any questions?"

"I…"

"Good. Let's play." Willow patted Buffy's arm, "You'll get it when you play."

Faith returned with five more players "Recruiting's done. Let's play."

Willow began collecting money from everyone as Faith chalked her cue and sent the white ball thundering down the table, into the pack, putting a ball into the bottom corner pocket. "Bonus."

Taking it in turns they played their shots down to the last three people. Faith, Kennedy and Buffy stood looking at the newly broken balls. Faith and Buffy smirked over Kennedy's head knowing she had only one life left to their two.

Just as she leaned down to take her shot Buffy couldn't resist a sarcastic comment "Don't miss."

Kennedy took her shot sending the ball toward the pocket, rattling between the jaws before it shot back out onto the table, scattering a few of the other balls.

Faith chuckled as Kennedy scowled at the offending ball on the table, before throwing herself down into the chair next to Willow. The red head leaned over placing her hand on Kennedy's arm and said "I wouldn't worry baby, Faith is always the last on the table."

Buffy surveyed the table looking for the best shot.

"Come twinkie make ya move." Faith rested on her cue.

Buffy smirked as she leaned down taking a shot. Striking the white ball as the game continued.

After twenty minutes they were down to one life each with only five balls left on the table. Faith before taking her shot looked up at Buffy, who was leaning at the other end of the table watching Faith play. A slow smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she asked "Wanna make it more interesting B?" Buffy shrugged "What!"

"Well we could always play for favours."

Faith looked puzzled "Favours?"

Buffy walked round to where Faith stood "Every time you pot a ball, you win a favour. Like… A massage, a foot rub, anything." Buffy smirked as she heard Faith gulp.

"No pressure then."

"None at all." She gestured to the table "After you."

The look of concentration on Faith's face as she took her shot was almost comical. She stood up to the sound of the balls sinking into the pocket "I do believe that's one favour to me. I'm gonna enjoy that back massage."

Buffy leaned down "Not as much as me." Buffy sunk another ball, stood up smirking "That's one favour all."

"Let's see if we can swing this my way." Faith potted again. "Two-one twinkie."

Buffy missed, her eyes were drawn to Faith's bare toned stomach directly in her line of sight for the shot. Faith chuckled victoriously.

"You still gotta make this pot F."

"Doesn't matter whether I win or lose now, cos it's still two favours to me."

"Stop being smug and just pot the ball F." Faith took the easy shot with the ball hanging over the pocket to win the game. Willow handed her the cash.

"My round, who wants?" Faith went to the bar, Buffy followed. "Guess that makes me the winner."

"That all depends on how you look at it. You might have won the game and the most favours, but the pleasure is gonna be all mine." Buffy smirked as she walked back to their seats, leaving Faith at the bar with her mouth hanging open.

Faith muttered to herself as she followed behind with the drinks "We'll see about that B."

Finis


	2. Chapter 2

**Demolition**

Alcohol now flowing freely through their bodies, inhibitions lowered so the sly flirty glances lingered into long undressing stares, as they passed each other the pool cue. Smirking as they playfully taunted each other with gentle soft whispers of the score, teasing each other with blatant innuendos and promises of skin, and of flesh to the victor. The bar owner tried for over an hour to move the four of them from their corner seats in the now empty bar. Promises of free drinks next time they came in had them gathering their things and staggering home.

Willow and Kennedy walked hand in hand slightly faster than the two slayers, who lingered behind, their glances to each other speaking volumes in the absence of conversation.

"What's up F, thought you'd be all 'I win you lose nah nah'."

Faith smiled "Just basking in smugness… loser."

"So what's your demands oh great one?"

"That depends; I wouldn't want to push my luck."

Buffy saw the twinkle in Faith's eyes "Who said you'd be pushing?"

"I don't take advantage of drunken girls B. No matter what my rep might say."

Buffy reached out lightly, brushing Faith's hand with the back of hers. "Strange. Must be the slayer constitution, but I'm not drunk. In fact I feel quite sober."

"'Quite sober'?" Faith laughed "You sound like Giles."

Buffy stopped walking and stood staring, pouting at Faith.

"C'mon B I didn't mean anything by it, just a joke. You kinda tend to go on long winded when you're nervous, or slightly tipsy, is all."

"Long winded?" Buffy crossed her arms and pouted some more.

"I'm just messing B. Chill."

Buffy stood staring into the brunettes eyes not saying anything.

"B? Buffy, you're freaking me out. Say something will ya."

Buffy's eyes narrowed like a predator spotting its meal in the distance, she closed the gap between them as if stalking her prey.

"B?" Faith took a step back, readying herself for an attack.

Buffy's hand slowly rose, catching Faith gently on the back of her neck, drawing her in closer. Locking her lips to the brunette's as gently as she could. The fire inside burning like an inferno now, she wanted so much for this to be a more passionate kiss, but she could feel the hesitancy emanating from Faith's stiffened body. Bringing her other hand to Faith's hip, gently kneading the skin below to assure the other slayer. Knowing instantly, as she felt Faith relax and return the kiss, that this was what she wanted.

"Jeez… you two get a room will ya." Kennedy looked back and shouted to them, as she nudged Willow "Never thought they'd actually get it on." She remarked to Willow.

Willow tugged on Kennedy's arm "Leave them alone. It's about darn time, and at least she's not kissing me."

Faith stepped back, breaking the kiss. "B. We can't, I can't."

"Why?" Buffy looked confused, everything had been going so well so far, she still held Faith gently in her hands.

Faith looked into the green pools in front of her "It'll ruin everything B." She took hold of the hands cradling her, releasing their hold as she took a step back. "It's not that I don't want to. I just…" she took another step back as Buffy tried to move closer "Don't B."

"Faith wait. Don't push me away. Why? Why can't this happen?"

"I said no."

"What was that all about back there in the bar? Playing pool, flirting with me; I thought we were taking the next step."

"No Buffy, we were having fun." Faith felt sick as she saw how her remark cut the blonde slayer, she watched helpless as the green faded in her eyes to disappointed. Sad and dull.

Buffy sighed "Oh. Sorry. Guess I read it wrong."

Faith turned away, not being able to look at the hurt in the blonde's eyes any longer without losing her stomach contents, "Let's forget it happened, put it down to the drink yeah?"

Buffy didn't respond, she felt like Faith had punched her, stealing her breath from her.

They walked the rest of the way home in an uncomfortable silence, the tension in the air between them almost electrifying.

Faith sat at the barstool in the kitchen, swirling ice around a glass of whisky, staring into it like she would find the answers there.

"I'm ordering food, you want?" Buffy held the phone in her hand, waiting for Faith to reply.

"Sure. Pizza'd be good." Faith's voice was dull; void of any of the emotion curling in the pit of her stomach.

Buffy told them the order and hung up "Half hour ok." She stared at the brunette, trying to get a read on her.

"Sure."

"Faith, we need to talk." Faith didn't respond "What changed?"

"Nothing." She stared intently into the glass before her.

"Fuck you Faith; I'm trying here." Buffy turned to leave.

"Don't go."

"Give me a reason to stay."

Faith took a deep breath letting it out slowly as she faced the blonde "It hurts B. Watching you everyday, living with you so close, yet so out of reach. It hurts here." Faith brought her hand to her heart. "The flirting, the teasing. It all helps take the pain away. Not for good but long enough I feel normal, wanted." Her gaze returned to the glass.

Buffy couldn't move, but she knew she had to say something. She thought carefully before opening her mouth "I'm sorry."

"What for B?"

"I didn't know I made you feel like that, never giving you the chance…"

"I wouldn't have told you. You know that."

"Why now? Why have you waited so long?"

"Weren't exactly best buds Buffy, remember?" Faith's tone became snappy as the walls built up around her, protecting her.

"Don't do that Faith, don't shut me out. Not now."

Faith shrugged "Why did you kiss me? You opened up old wounds I thought I'd healed. You just ripped them wide open again." Faith's eyes reflected her inner fight.

"I never meant to do that Faith. I was trying to show you how I feel, that it was ok for you to have feelings for me. When I looked into your eyes outside the bar, I saw something in there. I saw you and I wanted that. I wanted you." Buffy took a deep breath; she wasn't sure if Faith had heard a word she had said. "They say a kiss can say a thousand words, I guess I didn't say the right ones. Tell me to go. Tell me you don't want me and I'll go. Or grow some fucking balls and take what you want." She waited; it seemed like forever for Faith to respond.

"I can't." Faith's body began to tremble, her voice cracked as she whispered "I'm scared B."

A single tear rolled down Buffy's cheek as she saw Faith's shoulders shudder and knew she was weeping silently. The walls Faith had built to protect herself lay in rubble around Buffy's feet, the face Faith showed the world no longer there, and in its place a weak and vulnerable young woman. "Faith." Buffy whispered gently "Faith look at me."

Slowly Faith stood, her face still slightly turned away from the blonde. "Faith." Buffy stepped closer, wrapping her arms around the trembling slayer. "I got you F. Now and forever, if you'll let me." The shuddering dissipated as Buffy placed light kisses on her head. Faith looked into Buffy's eyes, opening herself completely to the blonde. Their warm breath shared as they found each others soul, sealing their connection with a kiss.

The doorbell ringing broke them apart. "Fuck. We ever gonna get a break?" Faith smiled in relief, brushing her tears away with her fingers.

"Guess not, and from the sounds you were making I'm guessing you need food." As if on cue Faith stomach grumbled loudly.

"Yeah I guess so. You ordered me two right?" Faith sat back on the stool as she watched the blonde leave.

Buffy looked back and smirked "Sure did. And I got dessert." She winked as she disappeared to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Vanilla.**

Feeling the morning sunlight on her face, Faith stirred, her hands reaching out trying to find the other body in the bed. Her heavy eyes forced themselves open searching for what her hands couldn't. With no sign of the small blonde slayer, her mind began to wonder whether last night had been a dream, until her nostrils picked out the familiar scent of sweet vanilla mixed with pheromones and sex. The aching in her groin confirmed she hadn't dreamt their union. A smile played over her mouth as she woke fully, remembering last night.

The door opened to the room as Buffy backed in slowly, trying to balance the bountiful feast on the tray. "Oh shit." She teetered on one leg as she kicked the door closed with the other.

Faith's voice startled her as she turned around "Morning."

"You're awake. Good. I got breakfast." Buffy placed the tray on Faith's lap, kissing her firmly on the lips she smiled "Good morning."

"You cooked?" Faith asked

"Not really. Willow and Kennedy went out early. I got them to pick us some things up from the deli on the corner. I did arrange it all pretty on the plate see."

Faith chuckled as she looked to the neatly arranged plate of bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs. "Looks good, you not eating?" Faith tossed a few rashers into her mouth.

Buffy settled back into the bed next to her "Mines on that plate there with yours, so ease up greedy."

Faith stuffed a few more rashers into her mouth "Yeah right."

After they'd eaten Faith moved the empty tray to the floor and snuggled into the blonde.

"What you grinning at?" Buffy asked

"I could get used to this."

"Yeah well don't cos I can't afford deli breaky everyday and I don't do cooking."

"I meant this." Faith pulled Buffy down the bed laying her full length close into her. "You and me, together."

"Oh that. Get used to it cos I ain't going anywhere."

"Good to hear, I wasn't letting go without a fight this time anyway." Faith kissed her firmly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"In that case I guess my debt's paid in full then."

Faith smiled "Don't think so blondie. I won fair and square, last night doesn't count."

"No fair." Buffy pouted then smirked "I remember you asking me to do things last night to you."

Faith grinned smugly "Yeah and I recall doing them right back to ya. So they don't count."

"Mmm I did enjoy that part. Either way F, I win too if they're all gonna be sexual favours, you can't do what we did and not enjoy it."

"Never said they had to be sexual favours B, but now you mention it, sounds like a good idea." Faith wriggled her brows.

The hunger for each other as they recalled last nights events rose. Faith took the lead, pulling Buffy back close to her, kissing her passionately. "Not get enough last night F?"

Faith pulled Buffy's t-shirt up over her head "Of you B? Never." Her hands gently played over the toned stomach before her. "Mmm skin." She moaned as she explored Buffy's torso with her hands and mouth.

The sunlight faded over the slayers bodies as they lay naked holding each other. "We should shower, before we go downstairs." Buffy untangled herself from the brunette.

"Do I gotta?" Faith rolled over pulling the covers over herself.

Buffy snapped them back quickly "Yeah, we smell of sex. I don't think the others would appreciate it. Now get up smelly, I wanna change these sheets."

Faith sniffed up "They don't smell so bad, the sheets are good for a couple more days yet."

"If you're happy to sleep in all the wet patches, that's fine with me."

Faith lazily got up out of bed "Ok you win."

Willow grinned as the two slayers emerged into the kitchen "Afternoon."

"Is it?" Faith smirked as she casually glanced at her watch.

"Hi Will." Buffy sat next to her friend.

Kennedy busied herself slamming the cupboard doors closed as she cleaned.

"Something up Kenny?" Faith asked as she helped herself to fresh coffee.

"Let's see, where should I start? Congrats on you two finally getting it on, but while you've been fucking the day away, some of us have been taking care of slayer business. Then come home to have to clean your mess in the kitchen before anyone could cook dinner."

Faith and Buffy looked to each other then to Willow as if to ask what Kennedy was whining about. "I said I'd do it Kennedy." Willow said.

"That's not the point Willow; you shouldn't have to clean their mess, why should we suffer..."

"Suffer?" Buffy looked confused

Faith stood next to Buffy she'd been trying to ignore Kennedy's ranting "Make ya mind up Kenny. One minute you wanna be top dog, running the show. Next you're bitchin cos we take a day off."

"I wasn't referring to the slayer stuff Faith, I meant the fucking racket you two were making last night that kept the whole house awake."

"Kennedy?" Willow's face flushed red

Buffy's hand covered her quickly flushing face.

Faith smirked "What up Kenny, jealous?" then turned to Willow "No offence Red." Willow got up off the stool nodding her acceptance to Faith as she left the room.

Kennedy's anger boiled inside her "Fuck you Faith." She said as she quickly chased after the witch.

Faith sat on the stool Willow had been sat on earlier "I swear one day I'm gonna knock her on her ass."

"That wasn't fair, what you said then."

"Maybe not fair on Red, but the look on Kenny's face was priceless."

Buffy smiled "Were we really that loud?"

"Not we B, you. I should go find Willow, apologise properly."

Buffy stopped her "No leave it. Kennedy's gone, you and her will only get into it again. I'll talk to Will later."

Faith refilled her mug "So what we doing tonight, can't see those two wanting to come to the bar."

"We could still go, give me the chance to win back some of those favours." Buffy took Faith's mug from her, placing it on the counter as she pulled the brunette close.

"Don't think so, I'm quitting while I'm ahead."

"You can't do that, that's not fair play." Buffy pouted

"Don't pout B."

"Why not?" She pouted more then fluttered her green eyes at Faith.

Faith groaned "Cos you look so hot when you pout it makes me wanna tear your clothes off, and take you right here on the breakfast bar."

"Really?" Buffy's face lit with excitement.

"Yeah really." Faith kissed her as she lifted the blonde from the seat and onto the worktop.

Buffy wrapped her legs around Faith pulling her in closer, "What if I do this as I pout." She scratched her nails down her back.

Faith let out a long groan as the nails tore across her flesh "Good for you I'm tough. That's naughty, really shouldn't tease me like that."

"Who's teasing?" Buffy let her fingers lightly trail the length of the marks her nails had made in Faith's back as she nibbled on her earlobe.

Faith stepped back and pointed to the stairs "You've been a bad girl Buffy Summers. Now go to my room."

Buffy leapt off the counter and headed for the stairs. Faith smirked as she followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Solitaire**

Faith sat at the dining table laying playing cards out in front of her. Willow had gone out some time ago to buy ingredients for spells; Buffy and Kennedy were out on patrol. Faith had so far amused herself watching TV, playing her x-box and trying to relax in the bath. She still didn't get the appeal of long luxurious soaks, with lots of smelly scents and bubbles. Buffy had tried to explain to her that the long baths were an essential part of winding down and made you feel relaxed and refreshed, but they'd never worked for her so far.

The two slayers had spent every second together over the last few weeks they had been together, and although things were still fantastic between them they had agreed that they should spend a few hours each week apart. They enjoyed everything they did together, that they finally agreed that they should patrol on Tuesdays and Thursdays with one of the other slayers or alone. That had seemed to be working out good for the two of them, since when they did patrol together not much slaying ever seemed to get done. Instead they found that making out and sex outside was far more exciting. Shuffling the cards expertly she dealt another round, her heart skipping a beat, as she heard the front door opening, hoping that it would be Buffy back from patrol.

"Hello, anyone home?" Willows head appeared around the corner.

"Just me." Faith's excitement faded.

"Are they still out on patrol?"

"Yeah."

Willow placed the bags at the bottom of the stairs and joined Faith at the table, staring at the cards "I'm guessing you aren't reading your tarot."

"No, Solitaire."

"Winning?"

"Only when I cheat."

"You must be pretty bored?"

Faith sighed "Yep."

"You know I was watching something on TV last week. It was on really late, they were all sat round this big table playing this game for like loads of money. Anyway the guy won like half a million dollars in one night."

"Late night poker?"

"Yeah, looks really fun."

"You wanna learn?"

"Ooh please. Not for money though."

Faith got up and went to the kitchen, returning with a large box of matches "No. We'll be playing for these." She poured the box out onto the table, guessing roughly by sight half of them and pushing them over to Willow. "Right, now for the rules." She explained the basics to the red head as she dealt out the cards. "Anything else I'm sure you'll pick up as we play ok?"

Willow face lit up as she picked up the two cards she'd been dealt "Oooooo." She jiggled up and down excited at the two aces she held in her hand.

"Good hand there Red?" Faith laughed.

"No." Willow calmed herself.

"Just for future reference; if you do get a good hand you might wanna play it cool."

"Noted master." Willow placed her hands together and bowed her head jokingly to Faith.

Later on Willow smiled as she looked to the ever growing pile of match sticks in front of her "Must be beginners luck."

Faith grabbed the bottle of Jack from the cabinet and two glasses "Change of tactics, I'm gonna resort to getting you drunk to change my luck." She smirked at Willow.

Willow dealt the cards as Faith poured them large measures of alcohol "How are things with you and Buffy?"

"Five by five, why?"

"No reason I haven't really spent anytime with you or her alone lately." Willow grabbed a coke from the kitchen and poured it into the glass with the Jack.

"Whoa, you'll kill it." Faith dived across the table grabbing the glass.

"I wasn't gonna fill it; it's just a bit strong on its own."

Faith conceded and handed her the glass back "Is B not happy?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You randomly asking me if we were ok."

"Yes, I mean no." Willow shook her head "Buffy is so happy right now, not that she doesn't deserve it, but I'm kinda jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. Look at you sat here waiting for her, trying to act all cool that she's not here. I saw how disappointed you were when you saw it was me coming home."

Faith shuffled in her seat "I wasn't."

Willow smiled "Liar."

Faith finished her drink "Witch." She smirked "I can't help it I feel… It's like, when we're not together; something's missing and I can't seem to function right. That sound weird?"

"Sounds like you two finally realised you're meant to be together. It's more than slayer connection, more like soul mates. You make each other feel whole, like the last piece of the jigsaw puzzle; you both fit each other."

"Wow Will, never would've put it like that. But ya got the nail on the head. And you and Kennedy?"

"We're working on it, she's been great. I never thought anyone would fit like Tara did but I'm moving on. Kennedy's patient and caring and I know she'd never hurt me, I just need time to heal fully in here." Willow placed her hand on her heart.

Faith held out her glass to Willow "I hear ya Red. Here's to soul mates past and present, and to healing old wounds. Oh! And the amazing sex with slayers." Faith smirked.


End file.
